The maintenance of production software systems is a complicated service and people who are maintaining these production systems are not necessarily the people who have developed the software. While complexity has increased, the need for superior customer experience is still paramount, along with the need for accuracy, friendliness, and simplicity, the absence of which can negatively impact the Net Promoter Score (NPS) associated with an organization in social media, etc. Meeting one hundred percent of the key performance indicators (KPIs) can no longer be separated from maintaining critical business flows working end-to-end one hundred percent of the time.
All existing mechanisms for providing efficiency in solving defects or incidents associated with such production systems are currently limited to categorization or prioritizations to achieve quick reduction in the number of defects/incidents.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.